Best Birthday Ever
by PitchPerfectisLife
Summary: The Bellas surprise Aubrey with a trip to the strip club for her birthday. Mitchsen.


**Authors Note: This is my first and probably only fic. I've never written any stories before in my life, so go easy. I love everything to do with Pitch Perfect and therefore I have it on the brain 24/7 it seems like. If you've never heard it, I advise you to listen to Motivation by Kelly Rowland. It's a super sexy song and the inspiration for the fic. I love Bechloe, but I'm a fan of Mitchsen too and the pairing seemed to fit this story better. Enjoy!**

As their group walked into the club, Beca noticed two things. It was dark. And it smelled like sex. Being her first time in a strip club she couldn't really expect much else. She glanced over at Aubrey who was blindfolded and being led in by Fat Amy. Beca couldn't help but laugh at the situation she found herself in. I guess this is what happens when Chloe has to go out of town for a family emergency and leaves Stacie and Amy to plan Aubrey's birthday party.

"For the love of the aca-gods, can you please remove this blindfold now and tell me where we are?" The blonde was blindly waving her hands in front of her as Amy had walked off to flirt with the bouncer and the rest of the group were taking in the sights. Deciding to take pity on her, the brunette sighed and walked over to stand in front of Aubrey. She placed her hands on her shoulders to let her know she was there.

"Before I take this off, I just want you to know that I had NOTHING to do with this." She warned. "Beca just take it off. And what is that smell?" She removed the blindfold and took a step back in preparation for whatever hell the blonde was about to unleash.

Aubrey blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. "SURPRISE!" Stacie, Amy, and the rest of the Bella's were suddenly surrounding the two of them. "You guys! You brought me to a strip club?!" Here we go Beca thought. "I love it!" Shrieked the blonde as she walked further into the club. Wait, what? The rest of the Bella's cheered and started heading towards the bar. "Well I guess I'll be alone in my misery tonight." Beca said to herself.

The bass was thumping and the strobe lights were blinding. As she navigated her way towards the bar, Beca couldn't help but see the half-naked bodies swinging around the poles on both sides of her peripheral. She chanced a glance over and saw a male stripper gyrating on the stage. "Nope, nope, nope." She said as she ducked her head and quickly caught up with the rest of the group at the bar.

"Hey shorty, you get lost?" Cynthia Rose asked the brunette. "I don't know what I'm doing here." She said. Before she even had a chance to finish, Amy shouted "WE'RE LIVING THE DREAM!" from her now position of standing on top of the bar. Beca laughed as the memory of their first hood night party came to mind.

"Shots, I'm going to need lots of shots for this." The brunette said as she signaled the bartender over. "Oh come on now, there are half-naked men everywhere! And women, you know, whatever you fancy." Stacie patted her on the shoulder. Beca felt herself turn about three shades of red at this statement. "W-what, I don't, I don't know what you mean by that." She stammered out.

"It's cool, you're secret is safe with me." Stacie winked at her. Beca quickly grabbed a shot off of a tray that was being passed around and downed it.

Ok so maybe she was a little gay. No. She was a lot gay. And maybe she hasn't exactly told anyone yet. It's not that she didn't trust this group of girls who were quickly becoming like her family. She just didn't exactly have a great experience in high school. She was perfectly fine with letting Cynthia Rose being the token gay person of the group for now.

Three shots and a rum and coke later, Beca was starting to relax. She was finally able to look around the club without feeling like a pervy fifteen year old boy. She only just now realized that this seemed to be a co-ed strip club.

The stage was set up in a U shape. On the right side of the club were the male strippers, while the left side hosted the females. Tables were set up in the middle with ample views of both stages.

Beca glanced around the bar looking for that familiar blonde hair she's always seeking out. The blonde is never far from her sight or her mind. And if she's being honest, she's had a crazy crush on her ever since the activities fair.

Sure everyone thinks that she and Chloe will end up together. And yeah, maybe she eggs it on by occasionally flirting with the red head, because let's be honest, she's hot. But Chloe is her best friend. Her first true best friend in a long time and she'd never do anything to jeopardize that. Plus, Chloe knows about the crush she's harboring on her best friend.

She spots Aubrey at the end of the bar laughing with Jessica and Ashley. The blonde glances up and locks eyes with Beca. She can't help but send her a soft smile, happy that she is having a good time on her birthday.

"Aca-bitches, the show is about to start, let's go watch some man candy shake it!" Amy shouts as she drags Aubrey to the stages.

They decided to sit in the middle of the U shape so that they could at least see the men and the women dance at the same time. Beca was secretly grateful for that.

Beca sat at a table along with Aubrey, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose. Jessica, Ashley, Lily, Fat Amy, and Denise were at the table next to them. More rounds of shots were delivered to their tables. "Oh Captain, my Captain. Happy Birthday!" Amy stood up and raised her glass. Beca raised her glass along with the rest of the Bellas and toasted to Aubrey's birthday.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" A man with a microphone walked out on stage wearing a cowboy hat and what Beca presumed to be ass-less chaps. "I hope everyone is ready, because we have a fine show for you tonight." The entire place hooped and hollered, the majority of it coming from the Bella's section.

Aubrey leaned over to Beca and grasped her hand. "I'm so excited! This is probably one of the best birthdays ever!" The brunette smirked back at her all the while reveling in the electricity currently flowing through her at Aubrey's touch. The blonde squeezed her hand before removing it to turn back and listen to the cowboy guy talk to which she instantly missed the contact.

Four dances in and Beca was not impressed and significantly bored. Yeah, the views were nice and the music was at least decent, but what good are half-naked women if you can't touch them.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She smiles as she sees a text from Chloe.

 **Red:** How's it going?

 **My DJ:** I'd say it's going alright.

 **My DJ:** We're at a strip club…

 **Red:** OMG, you didn't! :O

 **Red:** How freaked was she?

 **My DJ:** I most certainly did not. I didn't know until we got here.

 **My DJ:** And actually she was pretty excited. She's having a good time.

 **Red:** I hate I'm missing this. Thanks for doing this for her.

 **Red:** I know this probably isn't your cup of tea.

 **My DJ:** At least the scenery is nice. :D

 **Red:** Yeah, yeah. We all know who'd you rather see dancing up there. ;-)

 **My DJ:** Only in my dreams!

 **My DJ:** Well I better go. I'm getting funny looks from the dancers. :/

 **Red:** Ok. Have a great time! Take care of Aubrey for me!

 **My DJ:** Will do. Say hello to your family for me!

She glanced up from her phone in time to see Stacie shoving a dollar bill in a guy's G-string. "Party people, I hear we have a birthday in the house!" The spotlight shined on Aubrey who looked like a kid in a candy store clapping her hands together and pointing at herself. Two of the male dancers came down and escorted Aubrey up to a chair that was waiting on stage.

Beca couldn't help the jealousy bubbling up in the pit of her stomach knowing that someone was about to get real close and personal with Aubrey. She downed the rest of her rum and coke and signaled the waitress for another.

The lights in the club shut off and the spotlight once again shined only on Aubrey. Suddenly cop sirens were sounding and the club filled with red and blue lights.

A fully clothed male police officer walked out onto the stage next to Aubrey. "Ma'am you're under arrest…for being naughty." Beca scoffed. This whole thing was ridiculous. The cop walked around the blonde as the club speakers filled with the opening beats of Pony by Ginuwine. How original.

By the end of the song, the dancers toned ass cheeks were on full display. "Boooo." She's not sure if it's the alcohol or the jealousy talking, but Beca's not sure where that came from. "What, you think you can do it better Mitchell?" Aubrey smirked from the stage. "You know what Posen, I can do it better." The brunette responded. The cop took a step back and gestured for her to come up.

Beca grabbed two shots off of her table and downed them while getting up and heading towards the stage. The Bella's started whooping and yelling. "Get it Shawshank!" Fat Amy bellowed.

Beca walked up to the cop and whispered her song request in his ear. "Yeah, I'm pretty we got that one. Be right back." The cop said.

Sober Beca would never be this brave and confident. But drunk Beca was ready to give them a show. Plus this may be the only excuse she'll ever have to rub up on Aubrey like this.

The lights dimmed and Beca took her place standing in front of Aubrey on stage. "Think you can handle this Posen?" Beca challenged. "Bring it on Mitchell." Aubrey smiled.

 _Go, go, go, go._

The sultry opening lines to Motivation by Kelly Rowland flowed out of the speakers. Beca walked her way around Aubrey's chair while slowly dragging her finger across the blonde's chest, never breaking eye contact.

 _Oh lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds._

Beca decided to up her game by singing along with the lyrics. She stopped in front of Aubrey and leaned in to brace herself on the back of the chair, trapping the blonde between her arms. She slowly started rolling her hips to the beat of the song.

 _Push harder, you're almost there now. So go lover, make momma proud._

She backed away and turned around facing the crowd. _And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs._ At this line she dropped it low and rolled her back on the way back up. She backed up in front of Aubrey and leaned backwards into her. With her face right next to Aubrey's, she seductively ran her hands all over her chest as she sang the next line. _And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby._

Taking a good look at the blonde she noticed her visibly gulp and she was flushed a deep shade of red. She leaned up turned around to straddle Aubrey's lap while she slowly started unbuttoning her plaid shirt. At this new position Aubrey hands instantly went to grip the brunette's hips. Beca slapped her hands away. "No touching." She winked. Being able to take away the blondes control for once was a huge turn on.

She rolled her hips hard onto her and heard a low, guttural moan escape from the blonde. She watched as her hands flew to grip the sides of the chair to prevent herself from touching Beca again. As she released the last button on her shirt, she moved to brace herself on the back of the chair once again.

Aubrey's chest was heaving as she stared at Beca's now exposed chest and stomach. A light sheen of sweat started to break out on her forehead. She leaned down to Aubrey's ear as she started to rap Lil Wayne's part of the song.

 _Girl I turn that thing into a rainforest. Rain on my head, call that brainstorming. Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper. Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers._

She whipped her hair around and hovered over Aubrey as she continued to roll her hips and back. Beca was thankful that Chloe made her watch Magic Mike that time, otherwise she might have no clue as to what she was doing. And judging by Aubrey's flustered look and the whistling from the Bellas, she must be doing pretty damn well.

She got off of her lap and strolled over to the front of the stage while continuing the rap.

 _I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low. But hold up wait, new position. I put her on my plate, while I do the dishes. She my motivation, I'm her transportation. Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy._

Aubrey was glad for the reprieve because obviously Beca has no idea what watching her rap does to her libido. She took in the scene in front of her to witness the Bellas holding out their dollar bills to Beca as she walked by. Stacie had all of her money shamelessly held out in front of her as she mocked bowing down to Beca.

She turned around and sauntered her way back to Aubrey, dollar bill in hand. Aubrey noticed she also had other dollar bills shoved in the waistband of her skinny jeans. Seemingly from the Bellas.

Beca handed the dollar bill to Aubrey as she straddled her lap again. "You know, Chloe's not the only one with a lady jam." Aubrey's eye widened. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You can touch now."

Aubrey instantly reacted by bringing her hand up to run her fingers along Beca's taut abs. She locked eyes with Beca as she brought the dollar bill up and slowly slid it into the top of Beca's bra.

Beca's body was firing on all cylinders from the touch, but she had to focus and finish out the song. Aubrey seemed stunned herself that she actually made that move. Her body seemed to be frozen to the chair now.

 _Music's still playing in the background. And you're almost there. You can do it I believe in ya baby. So close from here. Baby I'ma be your motivation._

As the last words rang out, Beca moved off of Aubrey's lap and started heading back towards the tables, buttoning up her shirt. She took a bow at the standing ovation the Bellas gave her.

"Damn shorty, who knew you had that in you?"

"That was so hot, I found my motivation."

"You make me want to switch teams."

Beca blushed as the girls were throwing comments left and right. "Dude, I think you broke her." Beca turned around just in time to see Aubrey darting off stage into a nearby hallway. She took off down the hallway after her. She found her in a room just off the hallway that housed pay phones. Seriously, who uses those anymore? Aubrey was in the back corner with her hand covering her mouth.

Beca moved cautiously towards her. Obviously it wasn't as enjoyable for the blonde as it was for her. "Aubrey, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a joke. I thought you were okay with it. I didn't mean to upset you. I took it too far, I…." Beca never got to finish her statement as the blonde turned around and smashed her lips in hers.

Shock. Confusion. These were the feelings running through her mind as Aubrey kissed her. Aubrey was kissing her. She wasn't kissing Aubrey. Why the hell wasn't she kissing back? Her lips finally caught up with her mind as she started moving in sync with the blonde.

Aubrey's hands came up to grasp Beca's face as she backed them up towards the wall. As her back hit the wall, a moan escaped her. She gripped Aubrey's hips as they continued kissing hungrily.

As their kissing slowed, Aubrey pulled back and stared at Beca with lust filled eyes. "Take me home." She growled. "What about the girls?" She asked. Beca mentally kicked herself. It's the moment she's been waiting for and she picks now to start asking questions.

"Get rid of them. Meet me outside." The blonde turned and left quickly out a back exit, leaving a stunned Beca. She shook her head and made her way back into the club.

"Hey guys, Aubrey's not feeling too well. I think she's had too much to drink." Beca quickly lies. "Ok, let me just pay the tab and we'll head out." Amy said grabbing her purse. "No, no, y'all stay and finish out your night. Have a good time. I'll take her home. This isn't really my scene anyways." Beca quickly responded gesturing for the girls to sit back down.

"Are you sure B, we don't mind calling it a night too. Can't have the Captain down." Cynthia Rose asked. "No really, it's fine." She replied.

Stacie got up and walked over to Beca and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear. "After that performance, of course you're fine with it. Go get her tiger." She kissed her on the cheek.

Beca stood there dumbfounded with her mouth gaping open like a fish. Stacie smiled. "Go. She needs you." She winked.

Instead of replying, she decided to just turn around and leave. Outside the club she looked around for Aubrey. She found her waiting at the corner right as a cab was pulling up. "Finally!" the blonde said as she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her down into the backseat of the cab with her.

Aubrey gave the driver the address to her and Chloe's shared apartment. They rode in silence, but the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. She wanted nothing more than to ravage the blonde in the backseat of this cab, but Aubrey deserved better than that. Plus they didn't exactly want to put on a show for the driver.

Beca chanced a side glanced at Aubrey and found her already staring back at her with hooded eyes. Beca reached over and grabbed her hand to which Aubrey placed in her lap.

Keeping their eyes locked on each other, Beca detangled their fingers and placed her palm flat on Aubrey's thigh, thankful that she wore a dress. The blonde bit her bottom lip and slowly moved her hand further up her leg, closer to where she so desperately needed her.

Beca glanced to the front seat to see the driver not paying them any mind and scooted closer to the blonde. She moved her hand more to the inside of Aubrey's thigh and squeezed. Aubrey lowered her head onto Beca's shoulder as she pushed Beca's hand up the remaining distance.

Beca can feel the heat coming from between the blonde's legs as she rubbed the inside of her thigh. She extended her pinky out to graze the outside of her panties. Beca leaned her head over to nuzzle into Aubrey's neck, both of their breathing quickening.

Before things could progress any further, the cab halted to a stop. Beca looked up and realized they were already home. They detangled themselves from each other and exited the cab. Beca paid the driver and quickly walked hand and hand with Aubrey towards the front of the building.

They stepped inside the elevator and once the doors closed Beca found herself being pushed back against the wall again. Hands roamed as they kissed each other sloppily. Only when the bell dinged signaling their floor did they break apart. Aubrey grabbed both of Beca's hands and walked backwards, dragging her to her door.

She turned around the find the keys in her purse to open her door. Beca took this opportunity to nip and suck along Aubrey's shoulder and neck. The blonde moaned as she fumbled the key into the lock. Once the door opened, Beca pushed Aubrey towards the adjacent wall and kicked the door shut with her foot.

With Aubrey still facing the wall, Beca continued her assault on Aubrey's neck while running her hands up and down the blonde's sides. Finding the zipper on her dress, she slowly lowered it down. She reached up to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders, letting the dress drown down to pool around her feet.

Aubrey turned around to kiss Beca, but it ended as soon as it began as Aubrey started walking backwards towards her bedroom. Beca quickly followed after to experience a passion filled night that she wouldn't soon forget.

Beca awoke to a pounding headache the next morning as bright sunlight filled the room. She moved to stretch, but didn't get very far as she felt the weight of another person sprawled out on top of her. She looked down to see a mass of blonde hair as last night activities came flooding back.

As happy as she was that this finally happened, the worry started to set in. Would Aubrey even remember this? She doesn't remember how much the blonde drank last night. Was this a one time thing? Will things be awkward now?

"You're thinking too loudly." The blonde mumbled from below her. "You're not freaking out?" Beca hesitantly asked.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen." Aubrey opened her eyes and stared up lovingly at Beca.

"Really?" Beca asked shocked that the blonde reciprocated her feelings. "Really." She said as she kissed Beca's shoulder. Before their conversation could continue they heard the front door close.

"Bree? Why is your dress on the floor?" Chloe's voice rang out through the apartment.

Beca's eyes widened at the realization. Just then the bedroom door opened.

"Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD!" Chloe squealed as she took in the scene before her. Her two best friends! Together! She ran and hopped on the bed in her excitement.

"Chloe, oh my god." Beca shrieked as she grabbed for the sheets to cover herself up. Aubrey just laughed as she rolled over and snuggled into Beca's side. "Oh come on Becs, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Chloe teased. "Watch it Chlo." Aubrey challenged. Chloe laughed and bounced off the bed. "I'm cooking you breakfast and then you're telling me all about it." She yelled over her shoulder as she bounded out of the room.

"Kill me now." Beca blushed as she shrank into the bed and tried to bury herself in the blankets. "At least you're getting breakfast out of it."

Aubrey poked her in the side. "Look, I know we need to talk, and we will, but last night was…"

"Amazing, mind blowing, best you ever had?" Beca quipped. "All of the above." Aubrey answered as she moved to kiss Beca. "And I'd like for it to happen again. And again. And again." Aubrey said between kisses. "I think I'd like that." Beca said smiling.

"So, best birthday ever?" Beca asked. "Best. Birthday. Ever." The blonde said.


End file.
